Color Burst
by psychadelic
Summary: "I suggest you mind your own business," he'd replied. "Well I would, but the woman you're currently harassing, that's my girlfriend," the words tumbled from her mouth without her consent.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

 **A/N:** set before Jane and Maura meet in the café with Stanley.

* * *

 **Color-Burst**

The music wasn't bad and at least they stocked the brand of beer she favored. That it was cold, was a bonus. Jane took a long drag from the bottle before placing back onto the bar, swiveling on the chair to face the dance floor as she did so.

 _She was going to kill them; brothers or not!_

Frost and Frankie had brought her to a gay bar, and she was so NOT gay! In fact, they had reasoned she needed to get out of her funk since Casey had left almost eight weeks ago. Her life had become a routine of sleep, work and ingest as much coffee as possible. It was torture – for everyone. If she had to describe her life in colors at that moment, she would've almost said it was all dreary and grey with no color…

Jane was about to inform the boys she had enough of their crap and was going to leave when her attention was pulled to the far corner of the place. She wasn't sure what was going on there and there was only one way to find out. She hopped off her barstool and slowly made her way through toward the commotion. Soon enough the crowd parted, creating a pathway leading directly to the scene. Her anger levels rocket at the scene before her.

Standing in front of her, though unaware was a man, harassing a woman to dance with him, even though she'd declined his invites for the last twenty minutes or so. The fact that he'd had the blonde woman's wrist in his grasp enraged her more.

Jane raised her gaze slightly and found the blonde woman's eyes glued to hers as she came to a stop behind the man. She felt as her heart sped up, as her breath caught in her lungs, and as her neck and cheeks began to burn. She'd never seen a woman so beautiful in her life, and that was counting her high school crush who'd won homecoming queen and who had no clue Jane even existed. She stepped past the man and stopped next to the woman, as close as possible, without touching.

"Hey pal," she said, as she waited for the man to acknowledge her.

"What?" he'd asked irritably, in return.

"I suggest you leave," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"And I suggest you mind your own business," he'd replied.

"Well I would, but the woman you're currently harassing, that's my girlfriend," the words tumbled from her mouth without her consent. She grabbed the man's wrist and pressed a pressure point, allowing the blonde woman to free her hand. She didn't know what prompted them, but there was nothing she could do now; she had to follow through and let this play out.

How this woman seemed to be dateless, Jane couldn't understand. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so. Blonde, wavy curls tumbled from her head to halfway down her back, intense green eyes and full lips, complete with left dimpled cheek. She was clothed in a knee length black skirt, with a sleeveless black roll-up, which fit like it was painted on, combined with knee length three inched stiletto heeled, black boots Jane was almost sure the woman was a Goddess in disguise.

Jane sent a prayer to whoever was listening to help her out.

She sidled even closer to the blonde woman, and wound an arm around said woman's waist. Jane felt the other woman's breath hitch. Jane didn't know what prompted it, but when the man had made no attempt to move, she pulled the blonde woman to her, their chests flush against each other and then Jane fused her mouth to the other woman's. She waited for permission.

Fusing her mouth to another's was one thing, but kissing…

kissing with tongue…

that was something else completely.

But it seemed the blonde woman hadn't minded and was the first to make a move. She ran her tongue across Jane's lips asking permission, and Jane complied and when their tongues met, it felt as though her entire world burst into technicolor.

Jane couldn't get enough, she pulled the blonde woman's hips into hers, running her hands up her back and she moaned when she felt naked skin.

 _This woman was going to be the death of her._

Jane couldn't get enough. She deepened the kiss, pulling the woman with her until her back came into contact with the wall and she spun them so Jane was pressing the woman into the wall. She pushed her body flush against the other woman's and when she heard the moan she pushed a thigh between the other woman's legs. Jane placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and bit her earlobe, eliciting a moan from the blonde woman.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, hands roving each other's bodies as they did so.

God, she didn't want to let go of this beautiful, entrancing, and no doubt talented Goddess.

But God clearly had other plans.

Jane felt the phone on her hip vibrate and she very reluctantly disengaged the kiss. She listened to the caller and then cussed as she realized they had caught a case.

"I… I have to go," she told the woman and then turned to leave, coming face to face with a grinning Frost.

* * *

The drive was quiet; but she hadn't missed the looks Frost had passed her way as he drove. He'd had an idea when he and Frankie had come up with the plan to take Jane out, but they'd never thought this was how the night would've ended.

Jane on the other hand was mentally berating herself for not asking the woman for her number, and now she had no idea where the blonde woman lived. She could use her badge and ask the club for security tapes and had Frost run facial recognition until they found her, but Jane was no stalker.

They were waiting for the medical examiner when she heard Frost approach. She looked up to see his expression

"Just ask whatever it is you want to ask!" she told him.

"I didn't say anything," he replied as he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, you were not saying anything very loudly," she responded pointedly. "And where is Pike?" Frost shrugged his shoulders.

Just then a sleek black Audi pulled up and Frost saw a blond head exit the vehicle.

"Oh Boy," he whistled under his breath. There was no way…

The buzzing grew louder and Jane turned to see it was that had caught everyone's attention, and for the second time that night, her breath caught in her throat.

There was the Goddess in full black, leather jacket and three inched heeled shoes.

"Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Common Wealth of Massachusets," she held out a hand in Jane's direction.

"Rizzoli..."

"Jane Rizzoli, Detective, Boston PD," jane reached for Maura's hand and a burst of color exploded behind her eyes as their flesh came into contact….

 _This was going to be interesting…  
_

* * *

Leave a note on your way out to let me know if you enjoyed it

Or if you didn't.

Have a good week.


End file.
